Back to December : KangTeuk story
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: From Taylor Swift-Back to December. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Noona. Berbahagialah dengannya. Bad summary. Warning : Gender switch, TearsDrop  I wish . Mind to RnR?


**Back to December**

.

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Kim Youngwoon a.k.a KangIn**

**Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk**

**Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : from Back to December-Taylor Swift.. Listen that song while reading this story.. Hope you can catch the mood.**

**Warning : GenderSwitch n TearsDrop (semoga saja)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to December<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KANGIN ('till end)<strong>

Aku merenung sendiri. Aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam di antara hiruk pikuk yang ada di dalam café itu. Aku masih menikmati kesendirianku. Tak terasa butiran hangat itu mengalir tanpa permisi ke pipiku. Aku menangis. Aku menangisi seseorang dari masa laluku. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sayangnya, aku mencampakkannya karena kebodohanku.

Aku tersenyum hambar saat kulihat sesosok tubuh berjalan ke arahku di luar dinding kaca café. Senyumnya masih sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Masih terasa menyenangkan. Dia memasuki café dan menuju ke mejaku.

"Sudah lama?" nada bicaraya datar. Terbersit sedikit kebencian di matanya. Aku menggeleng dan dia menghempaskan tubuhnya. di seberang tempatku duduk. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Terdengar lagu _Back to December_ mengalun di sela-sela keheningan yang kami ciptakan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so glad, You made time to see me<strong>_

_**How's life? Tell me, how's your family**_

_**I haven't seen them in a while**_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kabarmu?" aku mencoba membuka percakapan.<p>

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ahh aku sudah lama tidak memancing bersama Hae dan bertanding game dengan Kyu. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Aku titip salam ke mereka ya."

"Arraseo. Aku juga titip salam untuk Wookie. Sudah lama aku tidak memasak bersamanya." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kulihat dia membalas senyumanku. Senyuman itu sudah lama kurindukan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You've been good, Busier than ever<strong>_

_**We small talk, Work and the weather**_

_**Your guard is up, And I know why**_

* * *

><p>"Kau masih sibuk dengan butikmu?"<p>

"Hehem. Apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat selain memperbaiki butik itu?"

"Hahahaha... Yaaahh mana aku tahu, Teukie Noona. Mungkin saja kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan lain yang lebih menantang daripada membuat desain."

"Sayangnya hingga saat ini, merancang pakaian adalah pekerjaan menantang versiku, Youngwoon-sshi."

DEG..! Dia sudah tidak memanggilkuku Kangin lagi. Aku terdiam agak lama. Dia pun sepertinya enggan memulai pembicaraan. Hingga...

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Youngwoon-sshi? Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk sekedar istirahat sebuah makan siang." Dia meninggikan suaranya.

"A..Aku hanya ingin... errr... Meminta maaf kepadamu, Teukie."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Lagu itu masih mengalun lembut. Menjadi _background sound_ kami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is me swallowing my pride<strong>_

_**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**_

_**And I go back to December all the time**_

* * *

><p>"Kau pikir semudah itu? Memaafkanmu?"<p>

"Mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"Kau sadar? Setelah empat tahun meninggalkanku, kau baru menyadarinya?" suaranya semakin meninggi. Tetapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk dapat didengar pengunjung café ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<strong>_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

_**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**_

_**I go back to December all the time**_

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu kesalahanku saat itu sangat fatal tetapi-"<p>

"Tetapi kau tetap meninggalkanku kan Kim Youngwoo-sshi?"

"Mianhae."

"Lalu, sebelah mana dari keputusanmu yang bisa kumaafkan? Jawabannya TIDAK ADA...! Kau telah meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkanmu di sampingku. Heh..! Bodoh sekali ya aku saat itu? Mau memberikan kepercayaan itu kepadamu yang jelas-jelas adalah pecundang. P.E.C.U.N.D.A.N.G...!" hatiku sakit mendengar pengakuannya. Namun aku tahu, dulu dia lebih sakit.

"Sudahlah Youngwoon-sshi. Kau hanya membuang waktu istirahatku. Aku pergi." Kulihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Mianhaeyo, Leeteuk noona." bisikku kepada diriku sendiri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>These days, I haven't been sleeping<strong>_

_**Staying up, playing back myself leaving**_

_**When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**_

* * *

><p>Sejak semalam, aku tidak bisa tidur. Sekedar memejamkan mata saja aku tak sanggup. Entah mengapa, setiap memejamkan mata, bayangan masa lalu itu muncul. Bayangan saat ia menyanyi untukku, saat ia di dalam pelukanku, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, saat tangannya yang lembut membelai suraiku, saat ia tersenyum, tertawa, marah, cemburu, bahkan saat ia menangis.<p>

Dengan cepat, memoriku mengulang peristiwa saat itu. Peristiwa malam itu yang sampai saat ini membuatku menyesal. Terus menyesal. Aku mencampakkannya. Yeoja terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Ya aku mencampakkan yeoja terindah dalam hidupku.

_._

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida, Chagiya." ucapnya kepadaku tepat pukul 00.00 di depan pintu apartementku. Ya dia datang ke apartementku pukul 00.00 tepat haya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Mataku yang berat langsung membulat seakan sudah tak ada beban yang menahannya untuk terbuka. Senyum pun melengkung di bibirku.

"Cha..Chagiya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kulihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Rok hitam sepanjang lutut, T-shirt tipis berwarna putih dengan balutan cardigan panjang hitam sepanjang lutut juga. Sangat simple. Itulah yang kusukai dari yeojaku-mantan yeojaku.

"Aku memberimu kejutan, Chagiya. Selamat ulangtahun." Dia merangsek maju dan mencium dahiku, kedua mataku, lalu kedua pipiku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan lembut bibirnya. Lalu kurasakan sensasi manis di bibirku. Aku membuka mata lebar dan kulihat bibir Teukie-panggilan sayangku- sudah bermain di atas bibirku. Aku memeluk pinggangnya. Ku bawa badannya masuk ke dalam apartementku. Sebelumnya ku tutup pintu apartementku dengan sekali tendang.

_**BLAM...!**_

Bibirnya masih terkunci rapat karena lidahku kini mulai ikut bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putihnya. Lalu karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, kami saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Dia tersenyum. Lesung pipinya ku kecup.

"Malam ini kau milikku, Park Jung Soo." Kuangkat badannya yang ramping dengan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya seperti mengangkat seorang bayi. Tangannya melingkar di tengkukku dan memainkan rambut hitam tebalku. Ku jatuhkan ia di atas tempat tidurku. Dan hal yang sangat tak kuinginkan itu terjadi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Skip Time-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"A..Aku..Aku hamil, Kangin-ah."<p>

"MWO?" wajahnya pucat pasi. Aku membentaknya.

"Iya Kanginie. Aku hamil."

"Dengan siapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan siapa katamu? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin itu anakku."

"Ti..Tidak mungkin katamu?"

"Sudahlah Noona, mengaku saja. Dia anakmu dengan siapa?"

"TENTU SAJA DENGANMU, Youngwoon-ah...!" bahunya mulai bergetar. Manik mata obsidiannya sudah tertutup dengan genangan air matanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kepalaku berdenyut.

"Lalu aku harus bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu, begitu?"

"..." dia terdiam.

"Aku belum siap menjadi seorang Appa, Noona."

"Kanginie..."

"Mianhae Noona. Aku belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Sebaiknya gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu."

"Aku akan mempertahankannya, Kanginie."

"Jika kau mempertahankannya, aku rasa salah satu harus mundur. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Noona." Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan menuju kasir. Kulihat kepalanya menunduk dan badannya semakin bergetar hebat. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Aku tak menghubunginya lagi. Sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Bahkan saat ulang tahunnya tanggal 1 Juli, aku sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan setelah 3 bulan berpisah, pagi itu kali pertama aku mendengar berita tentangnya. Minnie, yang merupakan yeojachingu Kyu, adik bungsu Leeteuk Noona, berkata bahwa Leeteuk Noona di bawa orangtuanya ke rumah Halmeoninya di Kyoto, Jepang. Lalu tak pernah ada kabar lagi darinya.

Setelah 4 tahun berpisah, malam itu aku memberanikan diri untuk mengiriminya email.

* * *

><p>"<em>to : Teukkie Noona ()<em>

_Noona, ini Youngwoon. Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Maaf aku tak pernah muncul selama ini. Kudengar kau sudah kembali ke Seoul._

_Bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu? Kau masih ingat café Elf khan?_

_Ayo bertemu di sana saat makan siang. Aku tunggu ya._

_-Kim Youngwoon-_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kulihat jam yang bertengger di dinding. Masih pukul 7.30. masih banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan untuk menenagkan pikiran-pkiran yang berkecamuk ini. Ku ambil jaket berwarna putih di lemari. Ahh warna putih. Warna kesukaannya. Aku sering memanggilnya _Angel_ karena warna kesukaannya itu. Sesuai kepribadiannya yang selembut kapas itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times<strong>_

_**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**_

_**And realized I loved you in the fall**_

* * *

><p>Aku menuju café Elf. Aku tak pernah bosan berada di sana. Aroma ruangannya selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela kaca yang langsung menghadap jalan raya. Aku suka lalu lalang kendaraan. Karena dulu dia suka. Aku suka duduk dekat jendela. Karena dia membuatku menyukainya.<p>

Lalu tatapanku tertumbuk pada satu objek yang menyebrangi jalan bersama namja kecil yang manis dan namja gagah yang sangat sempurna. Kulihat dia memasuki café ini. Senyumannya sudah berbeda. Sangat bahagia. Lalu dia melihatku. Aku buru-buru menunduk dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jalan raya.

"Youngwoon-sshi?" aku menoleh. Leeteuk Noona sudah ada di sana bersama namja yang saat ini sedang merangkul pinggangnya.

"Ahh Noona. Annyeong." Jawabku kikuk.

"Bersama siapa kemari?"

"Sendiri saja."

"Ahh kalau begitu kita bergabung saja." ucap namja gagah itu. "Oh iya, perkenalkan. Joneun Choi Siwon imnida. Suami Jung Soo." Suaminya. Entah mengapa, mendengar kata itu membuat hatiku sakit.

"Err... Kim Yungwoon imnida. Hoobae Jung Soo Noona saat kuliah. Bangab-seumnida, Siwon-sshi."

"Ne' Bangabseumnida, Youngwoon-sshi." Senyum Siwon-sshi sangat tulus. Apa dia tidak memberitahu suaminya bahwa aku namja tak bertanggungjawab yang meninggalkanmu saat kau hamil dulu? Tiba-tiba...

* * *

><p>"Eomma eomma.." yeoja kecil itu memeluknya lalu beralih ke Siwon-sshi. "Appa appa.." aku tercekat. Wajahnya sekilas mirip Teukie Noona. Namun mata dan hidung itu mirip denganku. Jangan-jangan...<p>

"Woonie chagi. Perkenalkan dirimu kepada Youngwoon Ahjussi. Ayo chagi." Perintah Siwon-sshi. Kulihat wajah Jung Soo Noona menegang.

"Arraseo Appa. Joneun Choi Jung Woon imnida. Aku baru berumur 3,5 tahun. Bangabseumnida Ahjussi." Lalu dia turun dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Namja kecil ini menyalamiku. "Eomma. Aku duduk di sebelah ahjussi ya?"

"Iya chagi." Tiba-tiba Siwon-sshi berdiri. "Ada apa, yeobo?"

"Aniya. Aku cuma ingin memesan es krim untuk Woonie."

"Es kriiiim? Appa ikuuuutttt..." namja kecil yang sedari tadi menempel kepadaku ini turun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Siwon-sshi yang menjauh. Tinggal aku dan Teukie Noona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And then the cold came, the dark days<strong>_

_**When fear crept into my mind**_

_**You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**_

* * *

><p>"Kalau kau penasaran, ya dia memang anakmu." ucapan Teukie Noona yang tiba-tiba itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hatiku nyeri. "Dan nama itu adalah gabungan namaku dan namamu." Hatiku semakin nyeri.<p>

"Mi..Mianhae Noona. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki Siwon yang menyayangi aku dan Woonie walaupun bukan darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menebus kesalahan fatal itu, Noona?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita perbaiki saja hubungan pertemanan kita. Jujur saja, aku masih menyayangimu. Tapi sayang, rasa cintaku kepada Siwon sudah menutupi itu. Kini yang tersisa hanya rasa sayang kepada dongsaeng saja." Dia tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang selalu ku rindukan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile<strong>_

_**So good to me, so right**_

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night**_

_**The first time you ever saw me cry**_

* * *

><p>Ya aku merindukannya. Merindukan segala tentangnya. Apapun itu. Tawanya yang khas, senyumnya yang menyejukkan hati, tangis bahagianya saat aku memilihnya menjadi yeojachinguku. Aku menyesal telah melepaskannya. Betapa bodohnya aku. Sangat bodoh. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Kuhirup nafasku perlahan.<p>

"Sudahlah Kanginie." Aku tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama itu. Nama kesayangannya untukku.

"Noona..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe this is wishful thinking,<strong>_

_**Probably mindless dreaming,**_

_**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**_

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**_

_**So if the chain is on your door I understand.**_

* * *

><p>"Hemm?"<p>

"Apa suatu saat kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

"_No. We can't._ Aku sudah bahagia dengan Siwon, Kanginie. Mian..."

"Yeah. Seharusnya aku tahu itu. Dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Mian Noona. Jeongmal mianhae. Ini memang permintaan bodoh." Kulihat Siwon-sshi mendekat.

"Eommaaaaa..." yeoja kecil itu berlari ke arah Teukkie Noona dan menggelayut manja di lengannya. Senyum lembut Teukkie Noona mengembang. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana, Youngwoon-sshi?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku lupa bahwa aku sedang di tunggu oleh seseorang di kantor. Mian Siwon-sshi, JungSoo Noona. Aku pergi dulu." Aku membungkuk kepada mereka. Aku jongkok dan mensejajarkan kepalaku dengan kepala JungWoon. "Ahjussi pergi dulu ya, Woonie. Jaga Eommamu baik-baik. Jadi anak yang baik, Arra?" JungWoon mengangguk dan mencium pipiku.

"Jalga, YoungWoon Ahjussi." Aku tersenyum. Aku kembali menegakkan badanku. Kutatap Teukie Noona sebentar lalu beralih ke Siwon-sshi. Kubisikkan sederet kata-atau bisa disebut permintaan di telinganya saat aku akan melangkah pergi.

"Jaga Teukkie Noona, Siwon-sshi. Jebal. Jaga dia untukku." Lalu aku melangkah tergesa. Keluar dari café itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But this is me swallowing my pride<strong>_

_**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**_

_**And I go back to December...**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

_**All the time.**_

* * *

><p>Aku menoleh saat berada di luar café. Kulihat mereka bertiga dari balik jendela kaca. Mereka bahagia. Mereka bertiga telah berbahagia. Entah mengapa, ada kelegaan yang menyusup di dadaku. Aku tersenyum simpul.<p>

"Berbahagialah, Noona. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Annyeong. Aku pergi sekarang." Kulangkahkan kakiku menyebrangi jalan raya yang lumayan padat itu.

.

_**CKIIIIIITTTT...! BRAKKKK...!**_

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Dan senyum masih menghiasi wajahku._ 'Annyeong Noona. Aku pergi dulu.'_

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to December<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gomawoooooo udah sudi baca ini FF gaje...

Mind to RnR?

.

**Balesan Review** *cium readers

1. **cha cha** : gomawo..tapi mian..udah ga bisa mikir buat sekuelnya..idenya udah mentok tok tok..

2. **Boom** : gomawo gomawo..hehehehe..

3. **rou-kun kangteukshipper** : gomawo..mian kalo kamu jadi nangis2, chingu..mian juga ga bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu..lagian juga mau d sekuelin kayak apa lagi ini FF..kan udah mentok..Appa mati,,Eomma hidup bahagia ma Siwon Ahjussi..

4. **Mentari** : Heeteuk? Wonteuk? Hmmm... Ntar aku pikirin lagi deh..

.

**All** : MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWNYAAAAAAAA... *teriak pake toa masjid

.

Gamsahamnida yeorobeun... :D


End file.
